The present invention relates to a disc media storage and retrieval system and, in particular, to a disc media storage and retrieval system for efficiently storing and conveniently retrieving disc media, for example, a plurality of optical discs such as CD-R (compact disc recordable), CD-RW (compact disc rewritable), and DVD.
Optical disc media offers an attractive combination of storage capacity and convenience at a relatively low manufacturing and media cost. Accordingly, various forms of CD and DVD have gained widespread market acceptance. In order to store data, the user purchases recordable media such as CD-R, CD-RW or its DVD equivalent.
Optical disc media may be damaged by spillage, abrasion or their data surface(s) may be otherwise compromised. Therefore it is generally desirable to protect disc media in some form of sleeve or case while not in use. In some instances, the disc""s original packaging provides a suitable container(s). It may therefore be advantageous to distribute recordable disc media in packaging that is suitable for long term storage
Recordable disc media are commonly distributed as a plurality of disc media secured by a central spindle and covered with a protective case. While this type of spindle packaging provides relatively efficient storage and reasonable protection, locating a specific disc among a stack of media, may be both arduous and time consuming. Typically the user must remove and examine several discs before locating and accessing the desired disc. Therefore, conventional spindle-type packaging is not particularly well suited for both media storage and convenient retrieval.
In addition to spindle-type packaging, there are a variety of other storage and protection devices available for disc media such as paper sleeves, binders, jewel cases, and compartment-type systems, etc. However, these devices typically require more space to store and display disc media.
In the case of both the jewel-case systems"" and the compartment-type systems, particular discs are located by either visually searching the labeled array of discs or by some method of indexing where the user constructs a database or list to reference disc media. A disadvantage of using a recorded index list is that to function effectively the user typically must assume the burden of returning each disc to its appropriate position after each use.
It would therefore be advantageous to incorporate a means of convenient disc retrieval into a spindle-type storage system such that the means of indexing or otherwise accessing disc media does not require the user to maintain a particular ordering of discs.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disc media storage and retrieval system that provides reasonable protection for disc media, allows the storage of a plurality of disc media in a relatively compact space and which provides a more effective means of disc location and retrieval. In addition, certain embodiments of the present invention are suitable for packaging, display, sale, storage and transport of disc media.
The objects of the present invention are achieved by a disc media storage and retrieval system having the features specified in the defining part of the claims. Various embodiments and configurations are further described and evolved from the figures, description and discussion.
In accordance with the foregoing, the present invention is a disc media storage and retrieval system for safely, efficiently and conveniently storing and accessing CDs or DVDs. Accordingly, each disc within the system is provided with at least two alignment points, such as a central protrusion and a peripheral notch. Initial alignment for example may be accomplished by providing one or more protrusions on the central spindle and providing mating notches on the center, non-data area of the disc media. The system preferably establishes that discs may only be stacked onto the central column in one way. Further, it may be advantageous to use two central alignment marks or otherwise design the mating of disc to central spindle so that disk media may only be stacked in one direction, for example, face up.
Indexing of disc media may be accomplished by providing each disc within the stack a unique index notch(es). In the preferred embodiment, a disc lifting device is formed within the protective cover. A disc of interest is retrieved from the stack by rotating the cover relative to the disc stack so that the disc lifting device aligns with the indexing notch(es) of the disc of interest. Then when the cover member is raised, the disc stack is separated at the disc of interest, providing direct access to the disc of interest. This modification to both the disc media and stacking members provides improved disc retrieval compared to existing spindle-type disc media storage systems. Alternatively, the disc lifting devices may comprise a portion of an electromechanical system to achieve the same goals.
Notching of disc media may be achieved either during their manufacture or following their purchase by employing a suitable disc notching tool. The tool should cut both the disc alignment notch and the outer disc notches and allow for the setting of different disc indexing angles. The notching tool should support the disc during notching so that the disc is not damaged by deformation. Various embodiments may achieve this effect by shearing, cutting, grinding or otherwise removing material from the disc edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,536 to Updegraff et al. entitled xe2x80x98Container Handlexe2x80x99 discusses a lifting device for bottles that employs inwardly projecting radial fingers to grip the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,281 to Prusak entitled xe2x80x98Spacer for Stacked Recorded Discsxe2x80x99 discusses a spacer plate used to separate disc media stacked on a spindle such that their recording surfaces do not make contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,678 to Fotiadis et al. entitled xe2x80x98Floppy Disk Canisterxe2x80x99 discusses a spindle type package with protective cover for storing magnetic floppy discs during manufacture. This package includes a latching mechanism for securing the cover to the spindle base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,839 to Fujii entitled xe2x80x98Package Including Disk-Form Magnetic Recording Mediumsxe2x80x99 discusses a spindle type package with protective cover for storing magnetic disc media.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,618 to Borgions entitled xe2x80x98Storage Case for Optical Discsxe2x80x99 discusses a storage case for a plurality of compact discs that are individually held in swing-out tray holders. This device is intended to work with a commercially available compact disc changer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,250 to Cheng entitled xe2x80x98Handy Disk Storage Boxxe2x80x99 discusses a container that stores disc media that are individually held in flat disc holders. This container is suitable for storing and transporting discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,794 to Hummel, Jr. et al. entitled xe2x80x98Compact Disk Lifting Devicexe2x80x99 discusses a plunger operated device for lifting and releasing a single compact disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,579 to Ross entitled xe2x80x98Compact Disc Storage Retrieval and Loading Devicexe2x80x99 discusses a remote controlled compact disc loader that incorporates a disc carousel and supports a compact disc player.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,120 to Kaufman entitled xe2x80x98Storage Container for Compact Discs and the Likexe2x80x99 discusses a jewel case for holding a single optical disc medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,494 to Geffen entitled xe2x80x98Storage Carousel for Compact Disks and the Likexe2x80x99 discusses a system for storing disc media contained within jewel cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,848 to Hui entitled xe2x80x98Compact Disk Storage and Retrieval Systemxe2x80x99 discusses a system for storing compact discs in jewel cases. This system allows the user to locate a particular disc by electronic addressing and an electromechanical disc ejection mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,894 to Kikuchi et al. entitled xe2x80x98Disc Medium Accommodating Casexe2x80x99 discusses a spindle type package with protective cover for storing disc media. This patent focuses on optical disc media such as CD-R and DVD disc media.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,022 to Chan entitled xe2x80x98Disc Storage Containerxe2x80x99 discusses a system for storing disc media separated by rigid ribs and retrieved by mechanical indexing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,114 to Bubb et al. entitled xe2x80x98Package for Optical Disk Stackxe2x80x99 discusses a spindle type package for storing optical disc media with the aim of minimal material and cost.